onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507/Archivo8
Dragones Buenas, es la primera vez que uso el botón de discusión, y es para hablar de la sección de Especies de Animales/Otros de la sección Dragones. No se puede afirmar que actualmente exista una raza de dragones. Lo que Luffy, Ussop, Zoro y Robin vieron es un dragón CREADO POR VEGAPUNK. No puedes afirmar una cosa que no se sabe si es cierta. Se sabe que los dragones existen, por el One-Shot MONSTER, si no fuera por eso, no sabríamos si hay una raza de dragones. Los que hemos visto hasta ahora son CREADOS. No demuestra que exista una raza de dragones. Demuestra que Vegapunk crea dragones. Gray Silverine (discusión) 14:05 25 oct 2012 (UTC) ola: podrias poner la letra de la "plantilla:otros usos" un poco mas grande? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:56 26 oct 2012 (UTC) Yonko por qué reviertes la imagen de los yonko? La nueva es de mayor calidad, con los yonkos nuevos, se ven a todos los yonkos y se distinguen mejor. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:06 28 oct 2012 (UTC) :ajkaskssssss.... -.-. 16:10 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Buenas: Soy un gran fan de esta página, y confío en que me podais responder a esta duda que me ha surgido: Esta tarde me he comprado la "recopilación de historias cortas" de oda para releerlo y acto seguido me he puesto a ver la reedición de la historia de Nami que hicieron ya que la tenía pendiente. Como hay tantos vínculos entre ese libro y la serie, al llegar al final del episodio recopilatorio (cuando Luffy y Arlong mientras luchan entran al cuarto de criptografía de Nami en Arlong Park) me fijé en la pluma con la que Nami dibujaba y se parece mucho a la de la historia de''' "El futuro como regalo de Dios". Tiene alguna relación especial? Muchas gracias por el gran trabajo que le echais haciendo esta página Un gran admirador Joss5673 (discusión) 23:20 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Codigo ola creo que hay un problema general con wikia porque ahora está empezando a aparecer este código: "& n b s p;" (sin espacios) y otros codigos parecidos PD: si no es un fallo para que sirve? Y por que sale? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 10:40 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Me puedes personalizar mi firma Giathird (Mi discusión) 22:19 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Bueno de codigo no se lo que es , pero me imagino que es mi nombre así que quiero mi nombre de usuario,Tipo de fuente tampoco,personaje quiero a los tres almirantes, Bueno de codigo no se lo que es , pero me imagino que es mi nombre así que quiero mi nombre de usuario,Tipo de fuente tampoco,personaje quiero a los tres almirantes Giathird (Mi discusión) 22:35 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Caesar Crown BUENAS LORENZO Traigo un "bombazo" .. resulta que la romanización correcta del nombre de Caesar es "Caesar Crown" y no "Clown".. habrá que hacer unos cuantos cambios! así que avisaba.. Quiero cambiar todos los "clown" de su artículo principal, pero no lo voy a hacer hasta que me confirmes que lo cambiaremos! Solo digo que lo correcto es "Crown" de "Kuraun" Saludos! 22:51 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo contigo totalmente, por eso esperé a ver qué hacíamos.. cuando haya más info lo veremos. Saludos! 23:03 1 nov 2012 (UTC) What Que es un tipo de fuente Giathird (Mi discusión) 22:57 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Busoshoku Usuarios ola: en la plantilla "busoshoku usuarios" las referencias estan un poco desordenadas, sobre todo en los últimos cinco. Por favor echale un vistazo y corrigelo link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:38 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Por Favor quiero "Gia Thirdo" De esta manera en mi firma y quiero a los tres almirantes y de su respectivo color cada uno como kizaru amarillo,kuzan celeste y akainu rojo, Si no es mucha molestia Giathird (Mi discusión) 19:15 2 nov 2012 (UTC) Me quito el sombrero ¡¡Sí señor, esto se merece esto (x2) y más fuerte aún!! Grande Lorenzo. Saludos 13:50 4 nov 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Buenas de nuevo, Lorenzo. Existe un ligero problemilla, ya que, según el One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World, todos los Mugiwara crecieron unos centimetrillos tras el timeskip. PEEEEERO no puedo editar sus infoboxes porque están protegidas! Para ahorrarte el trabajo, te hice ya las referencias, tanto del timeskip (por si hace falta), como del databook: One Piece Manga y Anime - Vol.62 Capítulo 598, Transcurren dos años en la trama de One Piece.One Piece Databook - One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World, Todos los Sombreros de Paja crecen un poco tras el salto temporal (excepto Tony Tony Chopper y Nico Robin), y es indicado en dicho Databook. También te pongo aquí para ahorrarte dificultades, los cambios de estatura que tienen; * Luffy ha crecido 2 CM (Altura actual: 174 CM). * Zoro ha crecido 3 CM (Altura actual: 181 CM). * Nami ha crecido 1 CM (Altura actual: 170 CM). * Usopp ha crecido 2 CM (Altura actual: 176 CM). * Sanji ha crecido 3 CM (Altura actual: 180 CM). * Chopper no creció ningun CM (Altura actual: Desconocida). * Robin no creció ningun CM (Altura actual 188 CM). * Franky ha crecido 15 CM (Altura actual 240 CM). * Brook ha crecido 11 CM (Altura actual: 277 CM). Saludos! 01:05 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Zoro Haki 'Hola, ' Ahora que se sabe que Zoro pude usar Haki, ¿no confirma esto el hecho de que Mihawk también lo puede utilizar?, sino como aprendio Zoro a usar Haki. Pregunto esto por que en los poderes y habilidades de Mihawk no se nombra el Haki, y en mi opinion el hecho de que se enfrentara a Shanks y sea el mejor espadachin del mundo, sin usar Haki es muy poco probable. D. Madd 00:40 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo voy a crear la página de los piratas Z ¿como la llamo piratas z o negó piratas como se llama en la inglesa? -- 18:23 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok yo lo decía porque la inglesa lo tenía y para ir creándolo pero además la pelo sale el mes que viene. -- 18:38 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo en la plantilla de piratas de foxy puedes cambiar la imagen que hay de Gina por esta Gina portrait.pngy podrias revisar a ver que tal está la plantilla de Neo Marines, es que como Grand Piece ha creado la pagina sin la plantilla de los miembros la he creado yo. 16:04 8 nov 2012 (UTC) se le podría cambiar la plantilla a Kuzan ya que ahora no es marine? El Principe (discusión) 11:59 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Jisei Jisei no Mi Esta fruta nunca ha sido confirmada por Oda, sin embargo un usuario la ha creado, y he puesto en la discusión que alguien borre el artículo, pero me lo han borrado. La fruta de Kid no ha sido revelada. Jisei Jisei no mi no existe. que la borren. Está informando de algo que es mentira. oye, es que yo lo vi en la wikipedia perdon u_u %Rafa% 20:40 13 nov 2012 (UTC) ok Graicas :3%Rafa% 01:47 14 nov 2012 (UTC) ola: perdon, fallo mio, borra http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:370-Bon_Kure_Huye_Del_Enemigo.mp4_001354686.jpg y http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luffy_vs_Magellan.jpg PD: la buena es http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luffy_atacando_a_Magellan.png link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:19 16 nov 2012 (UTC) Doskoi o Dosko1 Hay dos temas que hacen referencia a una popular marca de ropa de One Piece que aparece un Panda haciéndose el fuerte, el caso es que una se llama Doskoi Panda y es más extensa y una página muy breve que hace referencia a lo mismo llamada Dosko1 Panda. Así que el mensaje es para decirte que una de las dos sobra, y se debe borrar. Bye. Bueno vale, fallo mío. Perdona que no firmase, es que lo tenía en la mente al empezar a escribir, pero se me ha ido. En cuanto a lo de "esto, esto y esto" perdón es que me e equivocado de tecla, no sé qué he hecho y se ha borrado y bueno un stropicio, pero solo ha sido 1 vez, no 3 veces, al menos que yo sepa. me das una imaguen de oz vs. general zombie plise Shirahosi ola: en la imagen podrias poner la de la wiki inglesa PD: despues de ponerla, borrala link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:20 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Imagen a borrar podrias borrar http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luffy_siendo_vencido_por_Magellen.jpg es que es una copia link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:16 18 nov 2012 (UTC) ola: tambien borra http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Episodio_573.png ya que estáhttp://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Episodio_573.jpg Perdón por interrumpir pero la que quieres que se borre ya estaba subida cuando se subió la otra. 17:44 20 nov 2012 (UTC) pero no es la oficial '''link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:02 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Vaya, esa sí que no me la sabía. Ya decía yo que a quién se le había ocurrido hacer collages de cuatro imágenes de los episodios! Jajaja Pues entonces Inazio está en lo correcto, lo normal sería dejar la oficial, ¿no? Saludos. 18:41 20 nov 2012 (UTC) SAD La imagen actual del SAD tiene un extraño error. Pero es curioso porque sólo ocurre cuando abres la imagen en si, a tamaño completo. De resto, dentro del wiki sí funciona bien.. en cambio el link que almacena la imagen se ve así. Saludos 23:17 20 nov 2012 (UTC) oye como puedo poner imagenes desde mi pc yo no puedo Vale, perdona, creía que no se había grabado la primera vez, por eso la volví a editar. No me sonaba, como ademas han habido otras paginas con categorías erroneas como personajes que no aparecieron por Marineford, y tenían la categoría de personajes de la batalla contra Barbablanca o lago asi. Saludos.? Nestor8.16 (discusión) 16:20 22 nov 2012 (UTC) ola soy el capitan usoppe pero soy nuevo en esto del Wiki , no se si podrias ayudarme podrias enseñarme a hacer una portada como la tuya . ? Capitan Usoppe (discusión) 20:16 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Borrar Hola, este archivo? tiene un nombre inapropiado y si te parece la sustituyo por ? esta. y este tambien debe ser borrado. Saludos,? Nestor8.16 (discusión) 21:53 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Enlaces rotos ola: debido a varios cambios en imagenes hay algunas redirecciones rotas en http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki:Normas_para_colocar_im%C3%A1genes, podrias arreglarlas? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 23:58 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Quiero saver como poner una imagen desde mi pc %Rafa% 02:15 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Combate ola:? en la plantilla de combates no se podria poner como un link o dejajo un saccion con el link a las Batallas de One Piece? Asi si crean uno sabran el orden. (sino solo un tiempo para asegurarse que todos conozcan la pagina de las batallas link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:34 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Soñoliento Hola, Lorenzo. me fijé que existía un artículo sobre "Soñoliento", pero se ha tenido en consideración como "sonñoliento", cambié el nombre del artículo basándome en esto, pero no puedo cambiar la plantilla en la que aparece con el nombre anterior. Saludos y domo arigato. 15:02 25 nov 2012 (UTC) Como edito mi perfil? hola he visto algunos perfiles y no se como ponerle fondo u_u??? %Rafa% 22:18 27 nov 2012 (UTC) Me cambie la firma ;D aa si quiero todo eso :D ~/Franky Rafa/~ 22:22 27 nov 2012 (UTC) xD perdon u_u de fondo quiero el color celeste y la letra azul :D ~/Franky Rafa/~ (discusión) 22:31 27 nov 2012 (UTC) Porfa me puedes hacer una banda, capitan usopp, Sub capitan Roger, Medico Chopper, Navegante Nami, chef zeff, carpintero kaku, timonel franky, grumete vivi, arqueologaolvia, musico Scratchmen Apoo, asecina robin, heracles francotirador, espadachin zoro, carue mascota, navio oro jakson, triton keimi, gyojin hatchan, kuja margaret :D ~/Franky Rafa/~ (discusión) 18:48 28 nov 2012 (UTC) ola: en la plantilla http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:HabilidadesMugiwaras hay que poner el busoshoku haki de Zoro y Sanji PD: creo que la imagen de fondo es demasiado grande ya que estan las cosas demasiado separadas link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:51 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Navibox Buenas, Lorenzo! ¿Qué te parecería haceru na navibox para las sagas? Sería bastante útil desde mi punto de vista! Saludos 00:37 1 dic 2012 (UTC) como se hace una firma animada??????????????' ~/Franky Rafa/~ (discusión) 16:06 1 dic 2012 (UTC)' Lorenzo en la planilla de Neo Marines puedes poner como miembros las imagenes que he subido de la Alpaca y de Shuzo portrait, es que no puede ya que está en modo fuente. wikipedia ola: querría saber si podrias hacer algo para que cuando se usara esto: Wikipedia: el link fuera a la wikipedia en español y no a la inglesa. PD: si se pudiera hacer algo sería mejor usar esa (cuando sea de wikipedia) en vez de el metodo convencional de link externo? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:18 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo puedes cambiar esta imagen por esta es que la imagen está protegida y yo no puedo cambiarla. 18:54 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Borrar Hola, intenté subir este y este archivo, pero al ponerlo en la pagina sale mal. No se usarán y deben eliminarse. Saludos. Nestor8.16 (discusión) 10:47 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Varios ola: llevo un tiempo poninédote mensajes que no respondes a si que a qu te dejo los que quiero que me respondas y por favor hazlo, ya que eres un admin y estas para ayudar. *en la plantilla de combates no se podria poner como un link o debajo un seccion con el link a las Batallas de One Piece? Esque hay muchos que no ponen lo combates anterior y posterior y si crean la gente sabrá el orden. (sino solo se pone un tiempo para asegurarse que todos conozcan la pagina de las batalla) PD: tambien hay que hacer algo en esa plantilla porque pone "P" y "N", y "combate anterior" y "combate posterior" y son lo mismo *querría saber si podrias hacer algo para que cuando se usara esto: Wikipedia: el link fuera a la wikipedia en español y no a la inglesa. PD: si se pudiera hacer algo sería mejor usar esa (cuando sea de wikipedia) en vez de el metodo convencional de link externo? PD2:creo que la imagen de fondo es demasiado grande *no se deberia quitar la plantilla de captura de pantalla? ES que al fin y al cabo es como fair use. *creo que se podria hacer un proyecto donde cada mes o asi, y a los que se hayan apuntado les toque una o dos páginas esbozo diferentes y en una o dos semanas las tengan que completar. Si eso se puede poner una plantilla a los que hayan participao cuando se acabe diciendo "participó..." o algo asi. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:17 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Entonces se puede "remodelar" la página de captura de pantalla para que parazca fair use pero sin serlo? Es decir como an echo en la wiki en ingles. PD: Y donde está ese link en la plantilla de combates? PD2:Gracias por responder link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:17 7 dic 2012 (UTC) gracias por lo de averme visto555 (discusión) 18:30 7 dic 2012 (UTC) ola: he tenido un problemilla con la plantilla fairuse pero ya está. He completado la plantilla captura de pantalla, espero que te guste link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:21 8 dic 2012 (UTC) :Pues yo creo que como estaba era suficiente, la licencia fairuse abarcaba el uso de la que estuviste poniendo tu 12:59 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Sagas por qué as desecho la edición de quitar los guines bajos? No seria mejor con espacios? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:53 9 dic 2012 (UTC) muchas gracias por la firma moajo :) 13:00 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Categorias siento lo de las categorias y habia puesto pirata porque no es ni marine ni revolucionario ni civil link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:27 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Marine navibox en la navibox de marines Z, Bins y Ain no deberian ir en "exclusivos del anime" aunque sean de alto rango? Ya que exclusivos del anime es una referencia mejor link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:27 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Donquixote Pirates Hola, antes de hacer este artículo voy a preguntar, podría empezar yo el artículo de los piratas de Doflamingo? el que sólo se refiere a la tripulación del Shichibukai y no a toda la organización que tiene montada. Lo digo porque en la wiki inglesa lo hay, aquí está el link: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Donquixote_Pirates Gracias El Principe (discusión) 14:48 12 dic 2012 (UTC) : Hola, han vuelto a colgar una jolly roger perteneciente al autor de las de pirateking, es para que la borres cuando puedas, ok? te dejo el link: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Piratas_Bayan_bandera.jpg : Gracias. : El Principe (discusión) 16:21 13 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Hecho. -- 16:27 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Petición. Hola soy el usuario RoyalShadow09, y junto a otros compañeros hemos formado la wiki fannon de One Piece en español en nombre de mis otros compañeros, vengo a pedir permiso para utilizar información (Como la de la pagina de frutas del diablo, y entre otras). Ya que no queremos tener problemas y pensamos que pedir permiso a esta wiki seria lo mejor, ademas de que todos están cordialmente invitados a esta. Queda por decir que daremos el crédito a ustedes de toda información sacada de aquí. RoyalShadow09 Categorías Buenas Lorenzo, me gustaría que leyeras esto y tomases tu una opinión al respecto, por favor. En última instancia la decisión queda en tus manos, yo ya expresé mi opinión, para mí es una tontería. Saludos ^^ 18:49 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Siento haber puesto alguna categoría más de las necesarias, aunque no me puedes negar que Impel Down o Tequila Wolf no son edificios. Y tengo una pregunta, ¿con qué criterio evalúas a los asesinos? Me refiero a que a Nico Robin la consideras asesian, pero Galdino y Paula eran asesinos al fin y al cabo, los que pertenecían a Baroque Works eran asesinos, independientemente de si tenían un oficio a parte, y los sacerdotes de Skypiea, básicamente solo servían para asesinar a gente, al menos ese es mi punto de vista. Y otra cosa que ya le había dicho a Kalishzt, yo no he creado ninguna categoría, no me tireis la culpa de que existan categorías inútiles como edificios o ataques de marines, porque yo no las he creado, a saber cuanto tiempo tenían, pero es que yo no sé crearlas. Bueno, un saludo. Episodio Luffy Hola de nuevo, te paso un enlace al Episodio de Luffy por si no lo conoces y por si te interesa verlo(asi puedes actualizar los perfiles de Coby y Helmeppo por ejemplo) aunque te advierto que no tiene subtitulos en español: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3JMjxcmK7o link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 21:13 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Aliar Wikis Hola Lorenzo, que tal? te dejo este mensaje para ver si querrias aliar esta wiki con una en la que participo, aqui te dejo el link: http://es.sao.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Sword_Art_Online, espero que aceptes ^^, nos vemos. A7¿Necesitas algo? 01:17 17 dic 2012 (UTC) Coby portrait Debido a un problema en el ordenador en Coby portrait subi varias veces una misma foto http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Coby_portrait.png Elimina las fotos de Coby repetidas por favor excepto la ultima que sirva para portrait. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:07 17 dic 2012 (UTC) Borrar He subido este archivo ya que había este otro pero tiene un nombre inadecuado. Y en la página Mera Mera no Mi hay otra con un nombre extraño, x si es mejor cambiar el nombre. Saludos.Nestor8.16 (discusión) 21:46 17 dic 2012 (UTC) me podrias ayudar para ser mod quiero serlo para que NADIE haga el tonto en nada y bueno es por fa me podrias ayuadar 17:39 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Aliar Wikis Muchas gracias por aceptar la alianza Lorenzo, de eso no te preoupes, lo pondremos tan pronto tengamos la oportunidad, nuevamente gracias y nos vemos. A7¿Necesitas algo? 22:09 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Como empezar a aportar al Wiki? Hola, soy nuevo en este wiki y me gusaria saber como empieso a aportar en este, sea en un proyecto de capitulos, de personajes, etc. Grracias. Kaze Hitsugaya (discusión) 19:14 20 dic 2012 (UTC) Ampliado esbozo. Hola, acabo de terminar la ampliación del Esbozo de Tatsu, miralo, y si crees que esta listo me avisas, y te dejo el trabajo a ti de quitarlo de la lista de esbozos. Kaze Hitsugaya (discusión) 15:10 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Imágenes ola: durante un tiempo as estao resubiendo algunas imagenes de .jpg a .png supongo que para mejorar la calidad pero por qué estás subiendo ahora .jpg link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:14 21 dic 2012 (UTC) hola , me a dicho Grandpiece que mes podias alludar con lo de la firma.Es que ya he llegado a las cincuenta ediciones. SI ME PODRIAS AYUDAR A CAMBIAR MI FIRMA POR ESAS TAN GENIALES QUE TENEIS ,ESTARIA MUY AGRADECIDA. Monkey d vero (discusión) 20:30 21 dic 2012 (UTC) la quiero hacer yo si puedo. Parecida a la que tienes tuMonkey d vero (discusión) 21:10 21 dic 2012 (UTC) gracias. Me gustaria que estubiera: *nami despues de dos años *sanji despues de dos años *luffy despues de dos años *zoro despues de dos años *robin despues de dos años *de color azul , morado y naranja Espero que no se ningun problema y muchas gracias Monkey d vero (discusión) 21:20 21 dic 2012 (UTC) a curiel lo quemo akainu :S y sale que esta vivo, arreglalo ;) ~/Franky Rafa/~ (discusión) 23:04 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Bale solo con Nami despues de dos años y de color azul o naranja.Monkey d vero (discusión) 08:49 22 dic 2012 (UTC) hola , que tal va lo de mi firmaMonkey d vero (discusión) 21:04 23 dic 2012 (UTC) muchisimas gracias , me encanta 09:58 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Firma Ya está puesta la firma.Gracias 09:38 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Gracias la tuya también Re: Reversor muchas gracias por todo. :) El Principe (discusión) 15:31 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Reversor Gracias, hare lo mejor que pueda :) Saludos Nestor8.16 (discusión) 20:55 28 dic 2012 (UTC) hola soy luffy san infinito puedes pasar por mi pagina para acerme la firma POR FAVOR gracias Hola , puesto que he leido en tu perfil que ayudas ala gente me podrias dejar en mi pagina de discusion las intrucciones para el logro de la imagen Pedido de firma Buenas Lorenz vengo a pedir que me hicieses una firma como esta pero con Zoro y con mi nombre 21:51 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Diegoblasio (discusión) 00:25 2 ene 2013 (UTC) reclamación para que me den permiso de nuevo en el chat lorenzo, he aparecido para reclamar algo, deidara raramente me ha baneado del chat porque yo sin sentido estaba hablando sobre cosas de one piece, y la verdad eso no es justo porque en primer lugar eso es una situacion muy rara, y segunda, es importante que este en el chat porque estoy esperando a que contacte de nuevo con luffy punisher por que el me prometio algo para enviarmelo lo cual se trata de una entrevista que ha tenido oda con respecto a lo de luffy y nami, ayudame por favor. sinceramente, diego Publicidad Hola Lorenzo, quería pedirte si es posinle que me saques la publicidad de Esta Portada por favor, sucede que esa publicidad es molesta y me desprolija la Portada. Desde ya muchas gracias Zider Ximenon 2 (discusión) 02:20 2 ene 2013 (UTC) :Eso no es cosa nuestra, esa publicidad de más que aparece en tu portada es un error que debes reportar al Staff de Wikia a través de Especial:Contactar. -- 02:34 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Pregunta sobre imagenes repetidas Hola, tengo una pregunta, que pasa si alguien pone dos imagenes iguales en la misma pagina del wiki? debo eliminar una? Gracias 02:38 2 ene 2013 (UTC) queria saver cuando sale el nuevo episodio :3 ~/Franky Rafa/~ (discusión) 16:19 2 ene 2013 (UTC) By: Sanji :L (discusión) 00:58 3 ene 2013 (UTC) por qué ya no puedo editar bien mi perfil? Florian Triangle El nombre del artículo Florian Triangle ha sido cambiado por Triángulo de Florian, y quería preguntar si debería revertir el cambio de nombre o debería dejarlo así. Gracias. El Principe (discusión) 21:13 4 ene 2013 (UTC) me puedes poner a barbalnca ,zoro con un pacifista porfa POR FAVOR 555 (discusión) 10:36 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Imagenes ola: querria decirte que en la inglesa han subido una imagen de mayor calidad en el gear second y que en "Luffy activando el Gear Second.png" la licencia deberia ser captura de pantalla link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:39 5 ene 2013 (UTC) PD: la imagen de enies lobby destruido no seria mejor en anime? Y no se deberia crear una categoria llamada "imagen destacada" para no poner articulo destacado tambien en las imagenes link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:48 5 ene 2013 (UTC) En obras por si se te ha olvidado te informo de que aparte de Boa Sandersonia tambien tienes en obras Shichibukai y la Saga de la Isla Gyojin falta la parte final link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:12 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Opening ¿Deberia incluirse en We Go! lo de que en el episodio 579 aparece parte de la pelicula 12 en el opening? En caso afirmatibo ¿podrias hacerlo? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 21:03 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Firma Podría ayudarme con la firma, es que no se como hacerme una. Me gustaría que me ayudara, es que soy novato. Gracias ded Antemano. oye oye oye por que borraste mi edicion en haredas e,e? By: Sanji :L (discusión) 03:04 9 ene 2013 (UTC) Pues si puedes la querría con los personajes:Kizaru y Brook. En la de brooj el color lila y en kizaru el amarillo. Haber si puedes. :) Arufuredo (discusión) 13:42 9 ene 2013 (UTC) uy ok sorry pues me pones a kizaru con el color amarillo ;) Arufuredo (discusión) 13:58 9 ene 2013 (UTC) ola , puedes ponerme una plantilla de usuario, por favor? graciasAce uchiha (discusión) 16:21 9 ene 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias, creo que ya me va. Eres un buen administrador. :) 18:31 9 ene 2013 (UTC) hola perdon lo de ayer pero no loo lei D: , como puedo hacer una firma animada?By: Sanji :L (discusión) 22:54 9 ene 2013 (UTC) Blog Jajajajajaja ya sé que no debería, de hecho lo puse en el propio blog. Pero de todos modos hasta tú comentaste. Tenía pensado borrarlo, soy consciente de ello. Y no quiero hacerle nada a mi pc de ese modo, pobrecillo. Sería tan intelgente como hacer esto 01:00 12 ene 2013 (UTC) ¿me has bloqueado el 7º artículo destacado porque las votaciones son el 15 de enero?--¨¨ ola: en la http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Busoshoku Usuarios no se deberian poner los no canonicos como Zephyr, Shuzo y Alpacachino PD: ya de paso no se podrian poner en un apartado aparte llamado "no-canon"? pero Zephyr no seria "no canon"? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:43 14 ene 2013 (UTC) vandalismo Hola lorenzo sama quiero pedirle disculpa por el acto de vandalismo que hice pero quisiera que me dijera que clase de vandalismo hice ni yo se que clase de vandalismo hice quisiera que me dijera para no volver ah hacerloZoro 804 (discusión) 22:43 14 ene 2013 (UTC) borras la imagen por nombre largo D:? By: Sanji :L (discusión) 00:19 15 ene 2013 (UTC) si no tiene nada de raro D: consejos ya entendi mira solo para precaucion quiero que me explique todo sobre los enlaces que es lo que no tengo que hacer con los enlaces y lo que tengo que hacerZoro 804 (discusión) 00:27 15 ene 2013 (UTC) esta imagen no tiene nada que ver con one piece http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Drac.jpg By: Sanji :L (discusión) 00:32 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Plantilla de los Piratas de Barbablanca Hay nombres de los capitanes aliados de Barbablanca que he modificado respecto a la wiki inglesa, la plantilla está protegida y no puedo modificarlos así que, podrías modificarlos tú? Link: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:PiratasBarbablancaNavibox?action=edit No sé si son todos pero algunos son: McGuy, Sleepy, Palms y alguno más que se me olvidará, están modificados también en la plantilla de la tripulación, pero estos son los que tienen un mayor cambio. Gracias El Principe (discusión) 12:42 15 ene 2013 (UTC) http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Manga_259.jpg borrala la suvi muy tarde u.u By: Sanji :L (discusión) 18:40 17 ene 2013 (UTC) ola: ahora la Plantilla:Cuadro_de_portada es mas pequeña, estaba mejor antes porque ahora lo de abajo es mas grande link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:22 18 ene 2013 (UTC) Que raro Creí que le ponía nombres coherentes a las imágenes que subía... 02:46 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Es cierto, creo que se me pasó lo del tamaño de la imagen adelante sin querer algunas veces, ya no lo haré más, lo de los portrait no lo sabía, gracias por la información. 02:54 19 ene 2013 (UTC) duda sobre el anime hola solo queria decir que creo que encontre un fail en el anime porque en el episodio 215-216 en el dodgeball al comienzo de este evento chopper utiliza una rumble ball para usar su jumping point y agarrar la pelota, despues cuando foxy utiliza el Bull Eyes-kun Chopper utiliza otra rumble ball pero este puede controlar sus transformaciones porque cambia exactamente a guard point que el queriaMugiwara No Ace (discusión) 04:49 19 ene 2013 (UTC) lorenzo no entiendo por que me as bloqueado onepiecefanon. Dame una esplicacion Monkey_d_vero_firma.png 15:45 19 ene 2013 (UTC) pero no lo entiendo que es eso de archibos no coerentes (discusión) 15:51 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Redirección Hay dos páginas que cumplen la misma función (mismo personaje) que son Pascia y Pacha, queria saber si podías arreglarlo para que hubiese sólo una. 20:44 19 ene 2013 (UTC) Imagenes ola: se podria poner lo que rodea las imagenes (lo azul) en negro o asi para que quede mejor y con mas contraste? PD: no puede editar en google chrome se pone cargando editor pero no se carga, en cambio en internet explorer si puedo (aunque va mas lento), tal vez sea un fallo de la wiki link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 14:39 20 ene 2013 (UTC) pero yo me refiero a las imágenes que están en "|thumb" que las cambies a un color que tu veas (por ejemplo negro) que sea mas moderno. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:01 20 ene 2013 (UTC) y es que la wiki en ingles lo tiene como grisaceo? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:09 20 ene 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo, a habido un problema con uno de los Emoticonos que pusiste ayer, este " http://imm.io/TwsG " , al poner en el chat la forma de ponerlo " (:]) " sale este emoticono : " http://imm.io/Twtw " cuando puedas arreglaló por favor. Gracias de antemano 20:29 20 ene 2013 (UTC) Baroque Works He encontrado los esbozos de Mr. 10 y Miss Tuesday, la fuente es el "One Piece Color Walk 2", se podrían hacer sus respectivos artículos como para los capitanes que no han aparecido en el manga o el anime aliados de Barbablanca? voy a subir las dos imágenes y ya decides, ok? El Principe (discusión) 15:30 21 ene 2013 (UTC) : Tengo un problemilla con esos artículos, no puedo crearlos porque Mr. 10 y Miss Tuesday están redirigidos al artículo Baroque Works desde la plantilla de los miembros y desde el portal de navegación, la plantilla de miembros de la organización está protegida, no puedo cambiar nada, por si podrías hacerlo tú, yo cambio la redirección del portal de navegación. : El Principe (discusión) 16:27 21 ene 2013 (UTC) ¡Hola! Soy nuevo en el proyecto Wikia. Necesito aprender muchas, y también, deseo colaborar en la medida de lo posible a enriquecer la información sobre One Piece. Escribo para pedirte que me ayudes a editar mi página de usuario, dándome algunos tips. Sin más por el momento me despido esperando pronta respuesta. ¡Ciao! Sir Rayleigh (discusión) 23:16 25 ene 2013 (UTC)Sir Rayleigh bale entendido (discusión) 09:08 26 ene 2013 (UTC) Enlazar Quisiera saber como se enlasan otras paginas de wikia en una edicion por ejemplo cuando nombran a un personaje en su nombre ahi un enlase para ir a la pagina de el mismo.Saludos Gold D. Diego (discusión) 20:22 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Tomaré en cuenta lo de las plantillas y lo de la licencia (por que cualquier archivo sin licencia se borra). Ahora bien, ¿las imagenes de Akainu y Aokiji las puedo volver a subir en la plantilla de galeria? Sir Rayleigh (discusión) 22:04 31 ene 2013 (UTC)Sir Rayleigh Organizacion de Caesar ola: he notado que la http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Punk Hazard está un poco obsoleta y como está protegida podrias completarla con la que sale aquí http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Caesar_Clown? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:06 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Nami infobox ola: en la Plantilla:NamiInfobox podrias poner la imagen que he actualizado de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Nami_timeskip.png link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:03 4 feb 2013 (UTC)